


Welcome back to SQUIP 2.5

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Helpful Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Nice Jeremy Heere's Squip, Squips (Be More Chill)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: The squip is back, this time with a physical form and...a big surprise
Relationships: Jeremy Heere's Squip/Original Character(s)





	Welcome back to SQUIP 2.5

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently reading the Be More Chill book (Finally!), and honestly, I love the SQUIP! Though commanding and stern at times, he's really friendly and he compliments Jeremy multiple times (DEFINITELY the opposite of Musical SQUIP). So I'm writing this fanfic.

After giving the book to Christine Caniglia, Jeremy Heere hoped that she would actually fall for him and forgive him. But NOPE! Instead, she threw the book at Jeremy, swore a lot at him, and walked away from him. Jeremy felt devastated. He suddenly felt alone all over again. 4 months later, Jeremy still felt lonely. Just then, he felt his head hurting a lot. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice speak to him.

[WELCOME BACK TO SQUIP 2.5!]

Jeremy felt confused, of course, but he didn't mind at all.

(Jeremy's POV)

Wait...my squip is back?

[YES I AM, JEREMY. AND LOOK AT THE RIGHT CORNER OF THE ROOM]

I looked at the corner of the room and gasped. My squip has a physical form now?

[YES I DO. AND I ALSO CAME WITH SOMEONE WHO I'VE BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH FOR FOUR MONTHS]

I suddenly noticed another squip in the room. I noticed that he looked...exactly like a Founding Father?

_[HI, JEREMY]_

Hello there. Which Founding Father do you look and sound like? I'm confused.

_[ALEXANDER HAMILTON]_

Never heard about him. Who is he?

_[HE WAS THE FIRST SECRETARY OF TREASURY IN THE UNITED STATES. HE WAS ALSO AN IMMIGRANT FROM ST. KITTS AND NEVIS. AND HE WAS ALSO THE GUY WHO AARON BURR SHOT IN THE DUEL ON JULY 11, 1804]_

Oh! He sounds like a really cool guy!

_[YEAH! FROM WHAT I KNOW, IN AROUND 11 YEARS, THERE'S GOING TO BE A MUSICAL MADE ABOUT HIM WHICH WILL BECOME INCREASINGLY POPULAR, AND IT'LL HAVE RAP AND HIP HOP, AND IT WILL WRITTEN BY A FUTURE MUSICAL WRITER AND DIRECTOR NAMED LIN MANUEL MIRANDA]_

Huh. I'll have to wait 11 years for that musical to come out then. Hopefully, I'll have a wife and children by then.

[I HOPE SO, TOO. BY THE WAY, I KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED WITH CHRISTINE, AND I FEEL REALLY BAD. THAT WAS MY FAULT. I'M THE ONE WHO'S FAULTY IN THE FIRST PLACE]

No s_ _ _. I was the one who ruined the play, not you.

[ARE YOU SURE? I FAILED AT HELPING YOU, AND IF I TRY TO HELP YOU AGAIN, I'LL FAIL YET AGAIN]

_[HONEY, YOU WON'T FAIL AT HELPING JEREMY AGAIN. YOU NEVER FAILED AT ANYTHING. I'LL HELP YOU HELP JEREMY! MAYBE IF WE WORK TOGETHER, JEREMY WILL BE ABLE TO GET WITH CHRISTINE]_

Well, there's no chance now. She hates me even more after reading the book, and she's now together with another popular guy. F_ _ _ _ _ _ a_ _ _ _ _ _.

[HEY, DON'T SWEAR, JEREMY]

You told me to swear, though.

[I KNOW. BUT NOW I CHANGED MY MIND. I REALIZED THAT SWEARING ACTUALLY MAKES THE MIND AN EVEN MORE TOXIC PLACE. WHILE IT MAY SEEM COOL, IT'S ACTUALLY NOT]

You sure about that?

[I AM SURE. WHILE LEARNING NEW WORDS IS A PART OF GROWING UP, SWEARING ACTUALLY BARELY DOES ANYTHING TO HELP YOU GROW. BUT SWEAR WORDS DO HIGHLIGHT SONGS AND MAKE THEM BETTER. THAT'S FOR SURE]

_[I MEAN...TRUE]_

I don't know what to do! What should I do?! I lost EVERYONE except my parents! Michael is mad at me, the popular kids are mad at me, Christine is mad at me...

[WE'LL HELP YOU MAKE THEM FORGIVE YOU. NOW, FOLLOW OUR LEAD].

* * *

_**(3 WEEKS LATER)** _

Well, that was...eventful. I managed to get ALMOST everyone to forgive me. But now what? Wait...where are my squips? Oh well.

I went into my room and immediately did my daily routine. Suddenly, I heard weird noises coming from the squips. I immediately realized what's up.

Shutdown.

I sighed in relief. No more hearing THOSE noises from the squips.

* * *

_**(A FEW HOURS LATER)** _

Startup.

[WE'RE HEERE AND WE'RE QUEER]

Ugh...no name puns! Please!

_[NOPE!]_

I felt embarrassed, but I ignored it. But I know the squips will tell me about it.

_[YEAH. SURE YOU'RE EMBARRASSED]_

Knew it. My squips, or at least one of them, told me about it. This is going to be...weird. Hopefully not too weird.

* * *

_**(4 WEEKS LATER)** _

Startup.

_[HELLO]_

Wait, where's the other squip? Shouldn't he be here right now?

_[YOU MEAN HEERE?]_

Okay. Stop.

_[ANYWAY. NOT SO SURE. HE'S BEEN VERY QUIET LATELY, THAT'S FOR SURE]_

Yeah. Actually, I feel worried. And-

[ _BWWWARRRRGGGHHH_!!!]

There he is.

[YEAH. I'M INVISIBLE RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE I, SOMEHOW, FEEL ILL. TOO ILL, ACTUALLY. AND- _BLLEEWWWGGGHHH_!!!]

Okay. I don't want to hear that anymore.

Shutdown.

How my squip became sick, not so sure. Hopefully, he's okay. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the Alexander Hamilton squip looks like the historical Alexander Hamilton, because the musical wasn't out in 2004. I do not own anything HEERE!


End file.
